L'accident
by Draconixia
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si Harry avait vraiment eu un accident de voiture ?  mini OS UA
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Moi

**Disclaimer : **Rien mis à part l'histoire ne m'appartient. Tout est à J.K Rowling

**Résumé :** Que ce serait-il passé si Harry avait vraiment eu un accident de voiture ? UA OS

**Note : **Hello tout le monde ! Voilà le 2e (mini)OS que j'ai écrit il y a longtemps mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le publier. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p>J'étais dans la voiture de mes parents et j'attendais avec impatience l'arrêt de la voiture. Pourquoi ? Eh bien c'est très simple, pour aller à l'école. Je devais faire ma rentrée à l'école élémentaire aujourd'hui et j'étais assez agité ne cessant de demander à mon père d'aller plus vite sinon je risquais d'être en retard.<p>

- Harry ! Tais-toi et attache ta ceinture !, me répondait-il énervé

Evidemment je ne lui obéis pas. Pourquoi l'attacherai-je ? On devait arriver dans même pas 5 minutes. D'ailleurs je voyais le bâtiment au loin.

- Calme-toi chéri. Tu vois bien qu'il est content de faire sa rentrée, lui déclara Maman

Plus que quelques mètres et nous y sommes. Quand je vis le rond-point, je criai de joie et vous savez pourquoi ? Eh bien parce qu'après ce rond-point, l'école était juste à côté. Mon père se retourna, me hurla de m'asseoir et d'arrêter de faire l'andouille cependant il ne vit pas la voiture qui nous fonça dessus.

- James ! Freine !

- Les freins ne veulent pas….

J'entendis le klaxon de la voiture avant de tomber dans les ténèbres.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour l'instant c'est fini. <strong>

**Alors vous avez aimé ?**

**Je prévois peut-être de faire une suite. Je verrai si l'inspiration me vient.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow ! Ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'étais pas venue ici dis donc !

Voilà la suite attendue (ou pas xD) de mon OS. Pour l'instant je ne prévois pas de développer cette mini-fic en fiction à part entière. On verra si j'ai des idées par la suite. (Mais vu le temps que j'ai mis pour écrire une suite potable j'en doute )

Sinon pour les amateurs de yaoi, vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez ! Pour une fois, j'ai pas cherché à faire une fiction yaoi. (Après tout ils sont un peu jeune là ^^)

Voilà voilà j'ai fini ma partie parlotte. Ah non, je remercie les nombreuses personnes qui ont lu mon OS (et j'ai seulement une seule review T.T) et je remercie infiniment Magicus Lilium pour sa review qui m'a fait plaisir. (Un peu en retard le remerciement je crois xD)

Disclaimer: Les persos ne sont pas à moi (et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de soudoyer la grande et respectée JK Rowling xD), ni l'univers d'ailleurs.

Enjoy ?

* * *

><p><strong>L'accident - Chapitre 2<strong>

**POV Draco: Et s'il y avait eu un témoin ?**

En général, tous les enfants étaient excités que l'école recommence. Evidemment j'étais l'exception pour le plus grand déplaisir de Mère. J'avais toujours eu l'impression qu'elle ne m'avait jamais aimé : elle ne m'avait jamais accompagné lors des rentrées ni assisté aux divers réunions parents-professeurs, sûrement par honte.

Non tout cela était réservé à mon majordome qui faisait aussi office de nounou lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Mes professeurs étaient souvent surpris d'apprendre que Dobby n'était pas mon serviteur et encore moins mon père. Pour ma part, je leur répondais inlassablement quoiqu'un peu blasé par leur bêtise. Comme si un petit vieil homme tel que lui pouvait être parenté à une personne comme moi.

Aujourd'hui je faisais mon grand retour au collège et comme d'habitude Dobby m'y amenait. La seule différence notable cette année c'était qu'il le faisait à pied, ce qui m'intrigua.

- Dobby, pourquoi ne prend-on pas la voiture cette année ?

- Vous le savez très bien jeune maître Draco. Votre père ainsi que votre mère sortent aujourd'hui en ville et en ont donc besoin, me répondit-il de sa voix fluette malgré son âge avancé.

- Et pourquoi est-ce tout le temps vous qui m'accompagnez pendant les rentrées ?, demandais-je, Mère ne m'aime donc plus ?

- Ne dites pas ça jeune maître ! Votre Mère vous aime plus que tout et si cela peut vous réconforter, vous les verrez passer normalement au croisement, me dit-il tout en le pointant du doigt.

Quand il fit mention de l'adoration de ma mère à mon égard, je ne pus m'empêcher de renifler dédaigneusement.

- Vraiment ? Si vous en êtes si sûr….

- Alors attendons ici. Vous leur ferez signe. Ils ne devraient plus tarder, fit-il en regardant sa montre gousset.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et me posais-je sur un rebord du trottoir en espérant ne pas arriver en retard un premier jour. Cela ruinerait ma réputation d'horloge sur patte. Soudain Dobby interrompit mes pensées en s'écriant:

- Regardez voilà qu'elle arrive !

En effet, elle arriva mais la scène se passa tel un film au ralenti. Je vis une voiture percuter celle de mes parents. La main de Dobby entra dans mon champ de vision, me cachant la scène. Un « Boum » se fit entendre.

- Oh non…Mère ! Père !

Je poussai Dobby et courus en direction des carcasses de voiture. Il essaya dans un premier temps de me retenir mais je le bousculai de toutes mes forces.

- Mère ? Père ? Où êtes-vous ?, criai-je paniqué et courant dans tous les sens.

Personne ne me répondit. Ma vision se faisait de plus en plus trouble au fur et à mesure que le tourment et le désespoir montaient en moi. Pour essayer de dissiper le silence morbide qui s'était installé, je tentai à nouveau de les appeler tout en continuer à chercher.

- Père ? Où…..êtes-vous ?

- Dra…Dra….co….Draco, par….ici, toussa une voix.

Paniqué, j'accourus vers la source de la réponse. A mon plus grand étonnement, c'était Mère qui m'avait répondu. Elle était en sang, coincée entre le tableau de bord et le siège, me cachant efficacement la vue de mon père. D'un autre côté, je n'y faisais pas attention, mon instinct me hurlait de ne porter à rien d'autre qu'à Mère en cet instant présent. Je voyais par ailleurs du sang s'écouler d'une blessure. La robe blanche qu'elle portait en ce jour d'été était devenue rouge sang. J'avais l'impression de vivre un cauchemar et je sentais que je n'allais pas m'en réveiller d'aussitôt.

Mère voyant mon état de détresse avancé essaya de m'apaiser.

- Non non. Draco, mon chéri, je vais bien. Ne…t'inquiètes pas…., me dit-elle en souriant.

Je n'y croyais bien évidemment pas une seconde. Comment pouvait-elle bien aller alors qu'elle était en train de perdre des litres et des litres de sang à la seconde. Ma vision se troubla à nouveau. Des points noirs apparurent dans mon champ de vision de sorte que je ne distinguais plus rien tout autour de moi.

- Draco, mon chéri. Ecoute-moi d'accord ?

Je reportai mon attention sur ce qu'elle avait à me dire et non sur mon état. Sa blessure semblait la faire souffrir. Une grimace était présent sur son visage cependant elle continuait à essayer de me sourire pour me rassurer.

- Oui oui, commençai-je absent, tout ce que tu veux.

- Bien.

Elle toussa, prit son souffle avec difficulté et reprit la parole :

- Il y avait un autre jeune garçon à bord de l'autre voiture. Mon cœur, tu pourrais aller l'aider pour moi ?

J'hésitai à la laisser là mais elle me rassura sur son état. Elle essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ma joue de son unique main libre tachée de sang et me dit :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je suis forte….contrairement à lui qui avait l'air si jeune.

J'acquiesçai sans un mot, toujours aussi absent puis elle ajouta subitement en voyant que je commençais à me lever :

- Je t'aime mon petit garçon, n'en doute pas. Maintenant va et fais tout pour l'aider, tu m'as comprise ? Tout ce que tu peux !

Tourmenté par ses dernières paroles, j'hurlai avec un sursaut de conscience à Dobby d'appeler les secours, ce qu'il était déjà en train de faire car il me montra son portable. J'aperçus des personnes attirées par le bruit de l'accident, qui venaient en chercher l'origine. Ils commencèrent par parler tous en même temps et à appeler les secours. Un peu plus rassuré quant à la tournure des choses, je partis à la recherche du petit garçon dont m'avait parlé ma mère.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?, criai-je à bout de souffle, pressé de retrouver mes parents sains et saufs.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, les retrouver et oublier cet enfer. Néanmoins, la mission que m'avait confié Mère repassait en boucle dans mon esprit. Je devais retrouver cet enfant avant de pouvoir les revoir.

J'approchais prudemment de la seconde voiture et je vis le père, le crâne en sang sur le volant ainsi que la mère encastrée dans la vitre, sa ceinture avait dû être mal attachée. Ne supportant plus cette vision d'horreur, je vomis toutes mes tripes sur le bas-côté. Mais les paroles de mère me revinrent à l'esprit et je me remis en route à la recherche du petit. Un gémissement retentit à ma droite. Je me précipitais en essayant de ne pas paniquer malgré les tremblements de mes jambes. Je repensais à l'état de Mère ainsi que celle des parents du petit et ça ne me rassurait pas. De plus, je n'avais aucune nouvelle de Père. Plus le temps passait plus l'angoisse remplaçait l'horreur. Je n'osais avancer. Toutefois, un corps à quelque mètres de la voiture attira mon regard. Je le vis allongé, une portière bloquait sa jambe l'empêchant de se relever. Vraisemblablement, celle-ci était en très mauvais état. Je me ruais à ses côtés pour vérifier s'il était toujours vivant. Je pris délicatement son pouls et observa ses blessures sans le bouger. Heureusement il était en vie mais était couvert de divers coupures et quelques brûlures. Son front par exemple était ruisselant de sang. Il aurait sûrement une cicatrice plus tard. Le petit papillonna doucement des yeux, me vit et me demanda d'une voix douce mais cassée :

- T'es un ange ?

A cette question, je souris bien malgré moi même si ce n'était pas du tout le moment pour.

- Oui un ange, dis-je en évitant d'ajouter « aux caractères démoniaques » mais pensant à Mère, Père et à ma mission, je repris mon sérieux.

Il soupira :

- Alors ça veut dire que je suis mort hein….

Je voulus le rassurer :

- Non tu n'es pas mort, tu es juste très blessé.

Il y eut un petit silence que je finis par couper, ne supportant pas ce silence de mort qui nous entourait :

- D'ailleurs en parlant de blessures, tu as mal quelque part ?, m'inquiétais-je en repensant aux corps de ces deux autres parents.

- A la jambe, à la tête…..et à la gorge, ajouta-t-il.

Il toussa en essayant de se relever, mais la portière l'empêchait de faire tout mouvement alors il se remit dans sa position de départ. J'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir la flaque de sang qu'il y avait en dessous de son crâne. Mais à quel moment les secours arriveront-ils ?

- Mr l'ange, dit-il d'une voix faible.

Compréhensible vu tout le sang qu'il avait perdu.

- Oui ?, répondis-je distraitement réfléchissant sur la marche à suivre.

- Je crois que je vais dormir un peu, déclara-t-il de plus en plus faiblement.

Me souvenant des divers conseils que mes parents et professeurs m'avaient donné en cas d'incident, je commençais à paniquer :

- Non non non, reste éveillé s'il te plait ?

- Hm…..mais je suis….tellement…..fa…tigué.

- Tu pourrais dormir autant que tu le veux je te le promets mais pas avant que les secours arrivent ?

- …Com…pris…

- Promets-le-moi dans ce cas ! Moi je te promets d'être là pour veiller sur toi.

- C'est pro…mis.

Il me prit de son auriculaire légèrement tremblant, mon auriculaire pour finaliser l'accord passé.

- Alors comment tu t'appelles ?, dis-je en essayant de le distraire le plus.

- Harry….Harry Pot….Potter, toussa-t-il.

- Harry Potter ? Moi, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy.

- T'as vraiment un chouette prénom Mr l'ange.

- Et tu as quel âge ?, demandai-je en souriant doucement et en me demandant où étaient les secours quand on en avait besoin.

- Hmm….je crois que j'en ai 9, ou bien 10. J'en suis pas très sûr…..

- Ah moi j'en ai 13 !, répondis-je fier.

Tout à coup, j'entendis la sirène des ambulances au loin. Enfin elles arrivaient. Tout allait bien se finir. Je fis part au petit Harry mes constatations et il me répondit :

- Tant mieux, je vais…pouvoir…me….repo….ser.

- Harry ?...Harry ! Réveille-toi ! Tu m'avais promis ! Bon sang !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans mon dos et sèchement on me dit :

- Jeune homme, poussez-vous !

Ne prêtant pas attention à ce qu'ils me disaient, je continuais d'appeler Harry.

- Jeune maître ? Draco ! Laisse les ambulanciers s'occuper de lui. Je pense qu'il a davantage besoin de leurs soins plutôt que des tiens, tu ne crois pas ?, me dit-il durement.

Dobby me releva et m'écarta. Je préférais rester aux alentours pour regarder tous leurs faits et gestes. Après tout Mère m'avait chargé de veiller sur lui, et je lui avais qui plus est fait une promesse. Je leur transmis les renseignements qu'Harry m'avait donné puis des infirmiers m'emmenèrent pour me coucher sur un brancard. Ils me conseillèrent de prendre du repos et « d'oublier » pour un moment cet accident, comme ils disaient….Pour ma part, rassuré quant à l'état d'Harry, toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers Mère et Père. J'espérais qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle se reposait. Elle sera fière de moi pour une fois à son réveil. J'avais réussi la mission qu'elle m'avait confiée. Peut-être allait-elle me récompenser ?

Je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais tort d'attendre avec impatience le moment où j'allais la retrouver…

* * *

><p>Voilà ! C'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. ^^<p>

Review ?


End file.
